Snape's True Grey
by Lilyheart House
Summary: Snape is in the Malfoy's cellar when Harry and Ron are captured. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

—

A piercing scream came from above them.

"Hermonie!" Ron started yelling.

"Ron, shush!"

"HERMONIE!"

Greyback threw us in, and we were only just able to keep from toppling over.

"HERMONIE!"

"Stop that incessant wailing before I come over there to make you." A scratchy voice sounded from the darkness.

I paused. 'No, that could only be only person, and why…' My thoughts drifted off.

"Ron, we need to get some light."

Ron got a grip of himself before answering, "Harry, I can't reach it."

"Harry?" Another, different, softer voice asked.

"Luna?!" I exclaimed. 'So this is where they put her.'

I saw a dark outline of a person coming towards us.

"Luna, could I have some help?"

"Sure, I'll be back." Luna explained as she disappeared into the darkness once more. A few moments later, she came back with a old nail.

Another scream sounded, and Ron twitched violently, causing Luna to say "Stay still!" rather harshly.

Finally, both Ron and me were free of our bonds. Ron brought out the Deluminator and clicked it, resulting in a couple of tiny globes of light to appear.

The light rose a little higher, creating a circle of light in the cellar, lighting up Ron and me, Luna, Mr Lovegood, a goblin, Mr Ollivander and him.

Snape.

He was leaning against a pillar, his face contorted in pain.

—

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. I should probably finish my other story before I post this one, but I have so many ideas for fanfics that I don't want any of them to go to waste._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

—

Luna followed our looks and rested on Snape.

"Oh, Professor Snape tried to stop them from taking me, but he was caught too and we both got thrown in here. Bit unfair, isn't it?"

"Why are he and Mr Ollivander in pain?" I asked, curious.

"That's..."

"Because we are, Potter." Snape snapped.

Mr Lovegood piped up. "They've been tortured for information."

"And I'd thank you very much if we could speak for ourselves." Snape growled at Mr Lovegood.

"Professor, I'd appreciate it if you lay off my dad." Luna exclaimed.

Snape glared at her and then looked away.

"Wow." I said to Luna. "How did you learnt to do that?"

Mr Lovegood interrupted, "When you've been together for a while, you learn to get along,", he paused and looked at Snape, "to a certain extent."

Suddenly, another scream rang from overhead.

"Hermonie!" Ron called out, as if to tell her that they were safe and beside her.

Suddenly, a pop came from beside them.

"Dobby!" I whispered in a strained voice, trying not to shout.

"Dobby is here to help Harry Potter and his friends."

"You mean you can get out of here with other beings?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat faster as I realised that we would be conducting an escape attempt so soon.

"If we have a chance of escape, I suggest we take it." Snape exclaimed wearily, looking at Mr. Ollivander. "I don't know if some others are going to make it any further."

"Dobby, go get Mr Ollivander, Mr Lovegood, Luna and Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Luna whispered to me.

'Oh no, not you too.' I thought, but decided not to voice my opinion.

I watched as Snape went over to Mr Ollivander and helped him up, and after a while they supported each other as they made their way over to where Dobby was waiting for them.

'Snape's helping people now. Interesting.' I thought as they disappeared with a loud crack.

—

 _Hi guy, next fanfic will be in Snape's POV. Nothing different happens- what Harry and and his friends, and the goblin(who was taken up the same way in between the two fanfics-this may make no sense to you, so just think, the goblin is already gone at the beginning of the chapter.)_

 _And sorry, but Dobby is still going to die, I know, everybody shed a tear :,| . However, Harry might have another person to visit, who_ _ **might**_ _join them on their quest-no promises!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

—

…Snape's POV…

As soon as we hit solid ground again, I retched.

As soon as I finished, I wiped my mouth with the remainder of my sleeve, hoping no one had noticed me in this degrading state.

When I looked up, I saw everyone staring at me, except for Luna, who seemed to be thanking the house-elf, Dobby I think his name was, who was also staring at me. Two others had joined the crowd, who had also seen me, with both their wands pointed at my heart.

I started growling, trying to intimidate them enough to convince them to stop watching.

Unfortunately, the growl seemed to draw the last few drops up my throat, and I turned around to empty out the last drops of vomit.

—+++++—

When I turned around, yet again, I saw that Mr Ollivander was lying down in the sand, his rising and falling chest the only sign of life in his frail body.

I started to get up, but a flash of pain suddenly raced up my body.

I barely suppressed a scream and fell back into the sand, my eyes shut tightly.

"Professor?"

That was the last thing I heard before another, stronger flame of pain shot up through my limbs and I passed out.

—

 _Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to update! I've been caught up with other stuff and my USB that I use to store my stories on decided to wipe itself(I think I accidentally put too many MB on it. Whoops!)_

 _Hope this chapter was worth waiting for, and, as always, constructive criticism is welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own none of the to everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

Warmth. That was the first thing I registered. The casual lap of waves washing up on a beach was the next.

My eyes opened, allowing me to take notes on my surroundings. 'Well, I'm not in Malfoy Manor, and that's a start.'

A window, it's thin curtains licking the sills. I pushed the sheets off my body and hobbled over, trying not to double over with the pain, and looked out. A large sand dune rose to my far left. Potter was standing on it, with some others, seeming to crowd around something. Suddenly, someone moved to the side and I saw it. A grave.

—+++++—

It was a wonder I had even got down the stairs. I looked out the door, and started towards the gravesite, which had a lot more members than I remember it having before. 'I hope it isn't one of Potter's friends. The boy doesn't need any more losses in his life…'

I mounted the sand dune, and as soon as I reached the top, I saw them both. I gave a sigh of relief, and the girl, Luna, seemed to stop her speech and everyone turned to look at me.

Everything seemed to freeze, except Potter.

Then without warning, half a dozen wands came out of cloaks and were pointed menacingly at me, their owners circling me until there was nowhere to run.

My throat seemed to tighten and the oldest boy, Bill, was it, spoke, his wand rising to my face.

"When were you a spy in Dumbledore's service?"

Potter turned around, Lily's eyes boring into me. I looked away.

"I was his spy during the first wizarding war, and continue to be in the second."

"Liar!"

I turned towards Potter, for I was sure that only he would do so. I was correct. I held back a sharp retort.

"You killed him!" Potter shouted at me, his grief-stricken face glowering at me, "I saw you, that night!"

"Potter…"

"Shut up!"

I stopped.

A tense silence followed. A few seconds later, the Weasley boys grabbed one of my arms each. I didn't attempt to resist, as that would only result in me being stunned, and probably pushed down the hill so that they wouldn't have to carry me.

I turned with them, my weakened body starting to protest at the sudden exercise.

"This time lock him up." I heard Potter's voice ring behind me.

My body began to go limp, and I managed to hold off until I was out of Potter's sight to submit to the sucking darkness.

—

 _Thanks for reading guys! Hope it was worth waiting for and I'm so sorry that I didn't post this ages ago. Have an awesome day!_


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Thanks to everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

 _Thank you to specifically to the two guests who reviews the last chapter, as well as the one who has been with me through the first three as well!_

 _Thank you to ALiveTodaytoWrite, Keya Shiro, Loveharry20, Mattsbaby, Misaxx99, MissKnowItAll5, Neverlandite, Phoniex Fire Pixie, SecretSpells, Shola2001, WitchSorceress49, blue artemis, jaw12801, , monochre, nemosangel, ravenb, .3538, sltems, t42n24t2 for following this story! I really appreciate it!_

 _As well as Mattsbaby, WarriorOfTHeWolvesAndDragons, blue artemis, , .3538, scubatrex, teamcarlisle21G for favouriting this fanfic! :)_

 _—_

I was back in the bed, except this time the room was in semi-darkness.

I went over to the barred window, locked. The door, locked. I was trapped. Even if I had wanted to escape, I couldn't anymore.

The door swung open, making a loud BANG as it hit the wall. I heard an angry voice come from below me in response to the door slamming.

I turned around to see Potter, flanked by the younger Weasley and Granger.

"Snape." Potter said, his frown matched by Weasley's own.

I refused to acknowledge him, just standing there, looking at Potter, following him as he circled around me, evenly pacing with his companions to form a moving circle around me.

"Where is the horcrux in Hogwarts? Don't say you don't know what we're talking about."

I started as a menacing light came from Potter's wand tip. I felt a rough push from behind me. Caught by surprise, I turned as I fell to gain sight to my attacker, Weasley.

"If you'd lower your wand and tell Weasley to lay off me, I will tell you." I hissed at Potter.

Potter smirked. "As if I'd fall for one of your low tricks, Snape." The last word was spat out as if it were a curse.

Weasley was now on top of me, pushing my shoulders down, restricting any defence I had. I struggled to hide the fear that was beginning to bubble to the surface and take over.

I bit down hard as the wood underneath me began to move and harden, enveloping my legs and arms, pulling me down, opening scars from the cellar. I looked up. Granger had her wand pointed at me, words spilling over her tongue as if they were water. Suddenly, the rubbery wood stopped climbing my limbs, and began to tighten.

"Just tell us where it is and it'll stop." I could hear a faint pleading tone in Potter's voice. I dropped my head back to the floor, feeling my energy leak away as the wood squeezed me. Tighter. Tighter.

Another plank of wood lay itself over me, squeezing my midsection, dragging, pulling the air out of my lungs. I gave in and began to gasp for breath, but despite my efforts, each breath I took was forced out almost immediately. Tears began to slide down my face.

Suddenly it all stopped, and the wood retreated to only over my wrists and ankles. I lay there, gasping for breath, not caring anymore what I looked like. My body eventually stopped shaking, and my vision began to clear. I could also hear Granger talking about some transfiguration spell…

"Snape, don't make this harder for yourself." I could hear Potter whispering We know that you know where it is. Just tell us where it is, and we'll leave you."

I looked up at him.

His friend were standing next to him, each of them with their wands out. I was briefly reminded of Lily, with her friends, when they had found me on Death Eater duty. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch.

I looked at Granger as I spoke evenly, "Take the spell off the floor, and I will tell you where the horcrux in Hogwarts is."

Potter opened his mouth to speak, an angry look overcoming his face.

"Must I add that if I do not tell you where it is, you could be searching for days, with the threat of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters coming any day?"

Potter shut his mouth, and turned to Granger, nodding slightly at her.

The restraints tightened, but then sunk back into the floor.

I gave him a look warning him not to interrupt again. "I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it was placed in the Place where all things are hidden." I finished.

"Thank you." Potter exclaimed, his friends murmuring their thanks as they left the room.

I climbed up onto the bed, blissful darkness taking me almost straight away.

 _—_

 _Thank you all for reading! Should be updating in around 2-3 weeks, as I have another story to work on, and school's coming up fast, so check up on the story around then. Sorry if it's later than that._


	6. Chapter 6: A new day, a new escape plan

_Thank you to everyone who has kept with me through the story! Thank you especially to merlinreveal3, SternSchatten and firewolf178 for following (and any other followers my fanfic don't show)!_

I woke up to the light of dawn, a crack in the curtains directing a soft, yet irritating ray of light into my right eye. I slowly stretched, then eased myself out of the bed. My bones were still stiff, and a migraine was beginning to throb in my head. I walked to the door and tested it. It wasn't giving.

'I've told Potter where the bloody horcrux is, now why won't he let me out?'

I tried the handle again, this time with more force. I almost fell stumbling when the door handle turned, and the door gave way. I stood glaring, then took in my surroundings.

There was a staircase leading down, wood, same as the floor. I walked stiffly down the stairs, hoping to scope out my 'prison' before Potter and his friends decided to come downstairs and lock me up. The unlocked door didn't cease to confuse me, and slightly worry me, as I couldn't fathom why Potter would allow my door to be left unlocked, or the owners for that matter.

All of a sudden, I heard the stair below me creak. I froze. I could hear shuffling on the floorboards of the second story, slightly behind me. After a few seconds, I heard a door opening.

"Who's there?" A deep, slightly rusty voice called.

That was the crack in the ice. My aching muscles unfroze, and a bolt of adrenaline shot through me.

I rushed down the stairs, nearly colliding with the closed door. I felt along the door, desperately searching for the doorknob…there! I pulled it open, then my former spy instincts kicked in and I stepped through then closed it as quietly and as quickly as I could.

I bent below the window line, making my way to the back of the house. I slowly lowered myself, twitching at the pain from the bruises caused in my interrogation, and sunk into the grass, slowly pulling myself to denser patches, trying to slightly cover myself with sand to make the thin Muggle clothes I was wearing less obvious against the bright sand.

I could hear the front door opening and another call of "Who's there".

I rolled behind the first hill I got to, hiding myself from anyone looking from the house.

Suddenly, I felt a cold shock of air then a sharp stab of heat near my heart. I cried out, despite myself, as the wave hit me and heightened the pain in my mid-torso.

'An extended revelio charm! Scouts the property of the wizard or witch for living people or animals, used most often for when one is pest-hunting.' I thought as I lay, as still as I could, letting sand trickle down the slope and cover me.

I felt a shadow pass over me, then stop. I stayed still, fighting my instincts to run, fight, or anything that would easily show my position.

"Snape."

I felt a cold hand clutch my heart and my breath began to get harder to control. 'He could just be bluffing. He could have just checked the bedrooms then seen I wasn't there, then heard the cry from around here. He could just be…'

"Stop hiding in that pile of sand and stand up."

Despair and fear threatened to overwhelm me. 'I don't want to die like this…' I stood up, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my wrists, ankles, and torso.

"Follow me."

I reluctantly followed Bill Weasley back to the cottage, a cold sense of dread growing larger and larger as I neared it.

He opened the door for me, keeping his wand pointed at my back. "After you."

Mr. Weasley directed me to the sitting room near the kitchen and front door.

"Stay here." He told me, raising a barrier scaling the perimeter of the room.

I sat down and waited, my feet and ankles beginning to go numb with lack of use.

Unexpectedly, the door slid back to admit the elder Weasley, his wife, Ms. Lovegood and… Mr Potter. Unaccompanied by his friends it seemed.

Abruptly, I stood up.

However, the elder Weasley seemed to have anticipated the movement and subsequently pointed his wand to my chest.

"You can take a seat, Snape."

 _There's another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to watch the movie scene to get a better bearing of the layout of the house!_

 _Well, till next time readers! And have an awesome day!_


End file.
